


Snuff Classes of Askr: Annette and Bernadetta

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [88]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cannibalism, Consensual, Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Exhibitionism, F/F, Guro, Impalement, Public Nudity, Roasting, Snuff, boiling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: It's a cooking class!Byleth works on impaling and then roasting AnnetteMadelyn cooks Bernadetta in a giant pot
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 2





	Snuff Classes of Askr: Annette and Bernadetta

“The topic of today’s lesson~ is our local cuisine here in Askr!”

Madelyn announced in a tone even more energetic than usual. They were doing a cooking class today! They were gonna take some of her cute students and eat them! Just the thought of that was enough to make her mouth water and her pussy dampen. Her excitement showed in both her voice and actions, the princess walking with a pep that sent the front flap of her dress swinging - Madelyn herself taking delight in flashing her bare cunt from behind it at some of her students.

“I’ve made a few changes to our classroom for today - but I think these additions will be welcome for future lessons, too.”

The green-haired girl gestured at the two firepits at the center of the class - one longer and thinner, the other round and symmetrical. With her utter lack of magic prowess, Madelyn herself couldn’t really add these, but she simply had to command some heroes to do it - and they did precisely that. Now, the class was equipped with a way to turn the hottest of her students into delicious girlmeat - a change which the Askran princess would never find disappointing.

“All the ingredients are ready as well~ As well as the spit and the pot. All that’s missing is the meat.”

Madelyn pointed at another table which carried a variety of spices, a selection of vegetables, and a large pot of grease. Nearby stood a table with a pretty long iron pole - and a rather large transparent pot that was already filled with water.

“Do any of you want to help me with the presentation? It’ll be soooo fun!”

She spoke while looking back at her students - wondering, which of them would taste the best. There certainly was appeal to sinking her teeth into the oversized titties of Hildas and Dorotheas - but between Hildas’ laziness and Dorotheas’ magical inclinations, neither of them was particularly fit. Compared to many of the other students who were so dedicated to their training… The thighs of one of the Ingrids, Edelgards or Leonies were certain to carry flesh of the highest standard - and plenty of it as well.

In the instant it took Madelyn to think all that, the students all considered if they were up for whatever their perverted teacher had in mind. In the end, one of the orange-haired mages from the Blue Lions was the one to make her mind up the fastest. She enjoyed cooking - and she was always glad for any opportunity to learn something new. Her hand shot up in the air as she stood up - sparkles in her blue eyes.

“Me! Pick me, professor! I love cooking!”

Her outburst was met with the panicked looks of some of the other students - ones who were aware of the mayhem the bubbly girl would usually leave in her wake in the Monastery kitchen. Madelyn was only tangentially aware of that. Byleth had mentioned it in her rundown of what the students were like - but Annete wasn’t going to be doing any cooking now, so it didn’t really matter.

Instead, Madelyn eyed the orange-haired girl hungrily. She was a little on the smaller side, so she probably wasn’t going to provide enough meat for everyone… But that was why they had the means to cook two girls.

“Sure, Annette! Come over to me so we can get started.”

Annette made it out from behind her desk - getting past a few of her other selves in the process - and began to walk towards the classroom’s center. On the way she passed the seats where the many copies of her best friend sat. One Mercedes slapped her on the ass as she walked by, with a giggle from many of the blondes.

“Don’t burn the place down, Annie! The princess would certainly dislike that!”

Another Mercie told her and Annie nodded in return.

“Oh, it’ll be fine this time! I’m sure! I’ll have Maddie watching over me!”

The petite mage declared as she walked on and towards Madelyn. She could feel her silver eyes on her - along with the eyes of many of her classmates. Madelyn’s piercing gaze was relentless. It was as if she could see through her clothes… Annette’s cheeks quickly grew flushed as Madelyn kept staring at her. To the side, she could see professor Byleth as well - the blue-haired mercenary watching her silently while staying away. The professor was sitting this one out, then? Oh, but if this was a lesson about how they cooked things here, then it made sense Byleth wouldn’t know about it.

“So, what kind of meat are we cooking anyways, professor?”

Annette asked as she finally reached Madelyn - running up to the table and examining the various spices laid out on it. Mad raised an eyebrow as she heard her ask.

“Oh? You haven’t figured it out yet? It’s really simple~”

She responded brightly - Annette looking at her in surprise. There really wasn’t any meat anywhere nearby, and Madelyn wouldn’t make them all wait while someone brought it in, wouldn’t she? Then what was she saying? Or… Maaaybe… Annette’s eyes grew wide as she realized that there was indeed a source of meat right there - one she hadn’t considered before. Her cheeks grew bright red as she made the connection.

“We’re going to cook… Meee?”

She asked in a surprised shriek, and Madelyn immediately nodded.

“Correct! We eat girls all the time in Askr - it’s my favorite kind of food, too!” She explained happily to a shocked Annie - and followed-up with another hard-hitting sentence: “So, before we start, you should strip - your clothes would just get in the way as we turn you into meat~”

The red from Annie’s cheeks spread onto her entire face as she listened to that. What? She should get naked? In front of all of her friends? That was… Just too embarrassing! And Byleth was watching, too! She snuck a glance towards the passive swordswoman, only to see her gaze fixated on her as well. Ah! The professor really was watching her!

But the students who were picked for the presentations in their earlier classes also had to strip nude… She couldn’t be worse than them! Still, just thinking about everyone seeing her body was petrifying… Her hands moved for the seam of her jacket, but she couldn’t lift them any further. She needed something to push through - or else the professor would be disappointed in her!

Maybe, just maybe… She could distract herself away from this by singing? Usually, doing that let her forget all about her surroundings - if that just worked now, she could undress no trouble! Buuuut… She’d only sing when she was sure there was no one around her! Singing in front of such a large audience would be just as embarrassing as getting naked! …But this was the only chance she’d ever get to show off her singing, too! Once she’d be just cooked meat, then no one would ever hear her voice again! She had to sing for all of them now!

The kingdom girl closed her eyes, and drew a deep breath.

“To strip for my class Madelyn asked me…” Annette lifted her jacket once more. “I’ll do just that, then I’ll turn into a meal!” 

She dragged her jacket through the top of her head and threw it away.

“Start with the jacket, then remove my dress~” Bending forward, the girl grabbed the front of her dress. “To help everyone learn I’d do nothing less!”

Annette’s voice was muffled for a moment as her dress went past her head - but she had found a melody she could sing along to. Below her dress, she was still wearing a long-sleeved white shirt - and her legs were covered with dark blue tights.

“The boots go next, ever hiding my feet~” Annie lifted one leg and quickly pulled the boot off, then jumped onto her other foot to take the other one off. “And now my shirt, showing off my t-tiny t-tits!”

Her voice cracked as the singer spoke about her chest. Even if Mercie had told her countless times that her tits were fine just the size they were, she was still a little insecure about their size - especially since her best friend’s boobs were massive. Her fingers made quick work of the buttons and she took the shirt off - now, her chest only covered by a blue bra.

“Now, my blue tights that cover my short legs~” Bending over to reach her feet once more, Annie proceeded to drag them off her legs. “The meat that they cover will make you well-fed!”

The tights put up quite a fight - even ripping in a few spots as Annie forced them off her feet. She was worried she was taking too much time already!

“Every good girl should wear panties and a bra~” A hand went behind her back, quickly unhooking her bra and exposing her small chest for real this time. “I’m taking them off, I won’t taste good if I’m raw~!”

A wave of heat hit her on the face as she stepped over her panties - all her clothes completely gone. They could all see her boobs! They could all see her pussy! Her orange pubic hair was only barely there over her cunt - a tuft in the shape of her crest right over her slit.

“In the end I’m here, all in the nude. I hope you’ll like me when I’m only food!”

As she said it, Annie stood proudly in front of her friends and two teachers. Her legs were apart so that everyone could get a good look at her cunt - and she also put her arms to the sides so that they wouldn’t cover her chest. The perky mounds of her tits had a certain charm to them, her nipples sticking out from the darker bases of her areolas. She stood there and she blushed as she felt everyone examine her - taking a look at various people’s reactions. Mercie had seen her naked before, but the many versions of her friend seemed very satisfied watching her expose herself like this… Many other hers were just as red in the face as she was~ And she did understand them. A body just like theirs shown off to everyone? That had to be extremely embarrassing! 

The heat on her cheeks only increased as she spotted some students already fiddling with their hands underneath their uniforms - some of the other Annettes were doing that, too! Could her body really have such an effect on them? To take her mind off that, she took a look off them and towards Byleth instead. Surely, the professor wouldn’t be like them, right? ...Wrong. Byleth had one hand underneath her shorts as well - clearly working on her pussy. Annie was so shocked at her betrayal that she just stared at the woman for a moment - only for Byleth to give her an encouraging nod. “You’re doing great, Annette.” She seemed to be saying. Was she? Really? The embarrassment slowly began to give way to pride. Affecting others - especially the professor! - like this shouldn’t be something to be ashamed of! She should be proud of it!

“That was a wonderful show and song, Annie! In fact, it was so good that I’ll let you choose - do you want to be roasted on a spit, or cooked in the giant pot?”

Madelyn pointed to the two methods she had prepared for the day - giving Annie a choice on how her life would end.

“Thanks, Maddie! Hmm…” 

Annette was too flustered to even remember to refer to the princess with one of her titles - but Madelyn didn’t mind.

“Eh, the pot seems booooring - I’d just sit in it until I boil to death! Spit me, please! It’ll be fun getting impaled!”

The orange-haired girl called out happily as she sealed her fate - looking forward to the pain that would come with her becoming food. This would be pain she had not felt before… And learning new things was always fun!

Madelyn nodded.

“Oh, it’s fun! I always cum so hard whenever I’m being spitted!” Madelyn’s carefree admission caused Annie to blush yet again. “Now, get onto the table, and we’ll get started!”

Obeying the green-haired girl, the aspiring singer got onto a table and sat with her legs spread - her gaping sex visible to the nearby students. Madelyn began to approach her - but then an idea crossed her mind.

“I know! It’s better if someone gets some hands-on experience with this instead of me simply doing it!” 

Madelyn exclaimed triumphantly - her eyes scouring the classroom for possible options. Her eyes quickly honed in on the Bernadettas - most of who looked away when they spotted her looking at them. There was one, however, who was sitting with her head down the whole time - and the few leaves on her uniform made it obvious that it was the girl she had spied on in the garden before.

“You! Bernadetta! You like cooking too, don’t you? Come here and help me!”

She called out while stretching one hand towards the various messy-haired archers - her finger clearly pointing at that particular her. 

Hearing her name finally caused Bernie to look up - only to see the scary, green-haired girl who was their teacher pointing at her. Aaah! She wanted to punish her for what she saw her do, didn’t she? Nooo! Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Bernie was consumed by a torrent of fear - her mind blacking out completely. The terror overwhelming her mind was so strong that the girl simply couldn’t stay conscious - passing out with her eyes wide-open, going limp in her seat. 

Just hearing their name spoken like that was enough to knock a bunch of other Bernies out as well - only a couple of them managing to keep their consciousnesses through it. Mad watched the wave of weakness going through the girls with some confusion - was she really that scary? But what was scary about helping her cook? She sucked on the corner of her lip in disappointment for a moment - accepting that if she wanted to learn more about Bernadetta, she’d need to act more carefully in the future.

One of the Bernadettas that were still there shakily managed to stand up - thinking it was her who the professor had asked for. 

“I-I’ll be r-right t-there, p-professor!”

She managed to stutter out - making it past the many unconscious hers and walking towards Madelyn on a pair of very uncertain legs. Seeing her go to her helped Madelyn cheer up again - wow, that girl really was cute! There was just something about her messy, purple hair, and her adorable - if a little fearful - face that drew Madelyn to the girl… Even if this was not specifically the one who caught her attention, all the cute features were still there - and, for the moment, that was enough to keep Madelyn satisfied.

As Bernie made her way towards her, Madelyn heard the clacking of heels against the stone floor from behind. She turned towards that - only to see Byleth next to her. The blue-haired woman pointed at Annette, her intent clear - she wanted to be the one to prepare and spit her student. Oh. That made sense. But if Byleth wanted to do that herself…

“Start off with getting the oil from that pot all over her.” She then looked up at the approaching purple-haired student. “Change of plans, Bernie! You’ll be the second girl getting cooked!”

She told the shy archer as the girl got to her - her eyes growing wide in shock. W-what? She was going to die here? Cooked for others? ...Yes! Her entire body shivered in anticipation. This was precisely what she deserved! To be killed just so that others could have some fun! And she’d be cooked, too… Then, her corpse wouldn’t go to waste!

“Yes! Thank you, professor! Cook Bernie like the worthless piece of snuff meat I am!”

She declared happily, her arousal already starting to spill from her pussy, a damp spot marking her spats.

“Well aren’t you eager~ Why don’t you strip for us first then, you delicious little girlmeat?”

Madelyn asked with a sultry grin - her own excitement brought on by Bernie’s words starting to leak down her legs. Bernie nodded enthusiastically, grabbing the lower seam of the hoodie that served as the top of her uniform - and swiftly pulling it up and past her head. Below it she wore a blue shirt - a fairly loose one, as well. Next, she quickly removed her under-knee boots - her bare, tiny feet placed on the cold floor, the cold touch against the sensitive skin of her soles causing her to shiver once more. After that, she dragged her floppy skirt down her legs - leaving her in just a shirt and spats.

This Bernie’s low self-esteem only skyrocketed after arriving in Askr. There, no life seemed to matter at all. And if that was the case, then she was worth even less than all those other girls. They could at least fight, or were good-looking… And all she had was her bow and her desire to stay holed-up in her room. Who’d even benefit from having someone like that in their army? It’d be better if they just killed her to save them the food… She quickly accepted that was the fate she deserved. And following that, it wasn’t long before she began to imagine it. Seeing other girls lose their lives so easily only helped with that. In her mind, she would put herself in their place… And cum the hardest she’d ever come. She’d fantasize about it for so long… And now, it was finally going to happen! Not only that, but everyone would watch her die~ All would see her humiliating fate that was being turned into food!

That knowledge left her pussy dripping wet. Which showed easily as the girl took her skirt off. There was a massive drenched patch at the center of her spats - her girl spunk easily soaking through the fabric. She wasn’t wearing any underwear - and that left her liquids free to leak out of her snatch. Madelyn easily took notice of that, and so did other nearby students - giving Bernie knowing, lewd looks as the girl’s body would twitch in anticipation.

Bernie quickly disposed of her blue shirt as well - lifting it upwards. First, the pale skin of her flat stomach was revealed - then, in one quick move, her boobs were exposed from below it. Just like Annette’s, they were on the smaller side - but still bigger than the Lions’ girl’s. Bernadetta reveled in the embarrassment that filled her as she felt people stare at them - her body shivering in excitement yet again. She had a hard time getting her spats down her legs, the cloth clinging to her skin because of the wetness. As she finally moved them down her thighs, her dripping pussy was exposed - the cold air brushing against it only stimulating Bernie even further. 

With her lower lips being tickled by the wind like that, it also served as a reminder that everyone could see her slit now - which somehow turned her on even more. They could all see how wet she was, couldn’t they? How much of a slut she was? They probably hated her for it… Probably thought she deserved to die, too! Just like she did! And soon, she would! That’s all she was ever good for!

The archer slid the black piece of underwear down her shaking legs - stepping over them once she managed to get them past her feet. Only then did she feel someone’s presence right next to her. She instantly looked to the side - only to see the princess right beside her.

“P-professor?”

She asked in confusion as Madelyn leaned in, her hands rubbing against the empire girl’s bare skin. Her hands stroked Bernie’s thighs, crawling towards Bernie’s pussy - and feeling the arousal clinging to her skin there.

“You’re a naughty girl, Bernie~ Is undressing in front of your classmates such a turn-on for you? Or is it the thought of your upcoming death that left you this wet?” Madelyn poked one finger directly against Bernie’s snatch, drawing an aroused gasp from the girl. “I know both of these feelings well, there’s no shame in either~ Those are your final moments, you should just try to enjoy yourself!”

Bernie’s eyes widened in surprise as she heard that. The professor was encouraging her? She didn’t hate her?

“T-thank y-you, prof-fessor!”

She muttered out in between moans - just giving in to Madelyn’s touch. She leaned against Madelyn, taking her fingers deeper inside her - and letting Madelyn do as she wished with her. Madelyn took that encouragement with glee, one hand delving further into Bernadetta’s heavily leaking pussy. She dragged her fingers across Bernadetta’s inner walls, poking around in search of the most sensitive spots - listening to the happy moans making it past her lips. Ah, they sounded so adorable… And so hot! Madelyn’s own arousal quickly crept up as she kept fingering the student - but, for the moment, she decided to let it be. Instead, she just took it as Bernie’s body shivered in pleasure against her. With her other hand, Madelyn reached for Bernadetta’s chest - and began feeling Bernie’s small tits up. Every time she squeezed down, she could feel a gasp making it past the purple-haired girl’s lips - proving to her that Bernie felt nothing but pleasure at the stimulation. 

The naked girl left herself completely at her mercy - Madelyn happy to provide the willing girl with as much pleasure as she could. Her work steadily pushed Bernie towards a climax. Her breaths picked up the pace as it began to draw close, her legs growing even weaker - her knees slamming together repeatedly as her legs began shaking. Her pussy fired up in its movements against Madelyn’s digits, before finally giving in - clenching down hard on it as first spurts of her climax left her slit. 

As she came, Bernie let out a loud scream that made the other still-conscious Bernadetta’s blush with embarrassment. Her voice couldn’t even say anything comprehensible - just a loud, primal shout announcing her release as she came hard. Her body began shaking even harder in Madelyn’s embrace, the girl basically slumping down against her - Madelyn gladly supporting the cumming girl as more and more juices squirted onto her palm. She kept holding on to Bernie’s weakened body as the girl recovered from her climax - finding the sensation weirdly comforting.

Annie climbed onto the table and sat down with her legs in front of her, watching as Madelyn called in someone who’d help prepare her. Waiting for Bernie to get to them gave her a moment to think about what was going on. This was so surreal… She was going to be cooked! And she was completely fine with that thought, too! This really made perfect sense with the earlier lessons Madelyn had given them. The main point of these was how often girls died in this world - turning their corpses into food was just so efficient! Annie really loved the idea. And showing it off to her entire class… Oh, was there even any better way for her to die?

Her thoughts changed a little as she spotted Byleth approach Madelyn - her mouth opening in surprise as she listened to what she said. The professor was going to cook her instead!? She recalled the many times they cooked together back at the monastery - with the professor watching over her and making sure she didn’t burn everything. They were going to cook together one final time… Yes, there was an even better way for her to die!

Bernie joining her as the second piece of cooked girlmeat was only a slight surprise at that point - and she was completely fine with that. Sure, it could have been fun to be cooked alongside Mercie, but she didn’t mind the purple-haired girl either. She was the smallest in her house, just as Annette herself was - and the two shorties sticking together was something Annette was just fine with.

Now, the professor was right over her - taking the heft pot nearby and tipping it over so that its contents spilled onto Annie’s naked body. The thick liquid poured onto her flesh - Annie laying down properly so that her body was horizontal to allow the liquid to spread evenly. The sensation was so weird… She wanted to wipe it off, to clean herself, but she knew she couldn’t. Instead, she just let it continue as Byleth moved further up her body. The blue-haired woman started with her flat belly, with some of the liquid sipping into her navel, tickling her. Her midsection was next, and that was all fine - but feeling the cold liquid splash across her chest caused her to shiver. With its cold touch against the sensitive buds of her nipples, it was just a natural reaction. The professor took a moment to pour some of it over her arms, then continued up - finishing off with coating her shoulders and neck with it. She initially wanted to cover her face with it, too - but then realized that they most likely weren’t going to be eating her head.

Byleth returned the pot to a balanced position next - and moved down Annie’s body. She only tipped it back over as she reached her feet - Annette moving her toes wildly as the liquid tickled her there. As the liquid passed her knees and spread over her thighs, Annie realized, far too late, what was coming next - right as a splash of oil hit her right on her cunt. She couldn’t help but moan loudly as that happened - an approving look from Byleth in return. She quickly finished it off by pouring it onto Annie’s hips - then set the pot down.

They weren’t done with it yet, however. Before they could do that, Byleth had to make sure that the liquid was spread evenly… It made perfect sense for her to do it… And yet, as Byleth removed her gauntlets and began to touch her all over her body, Annette found it weird. Unsettling… And yet, also quite exciting. Byleth didn’t slow down as she rubbed the glaze into her skin in various spots - pausing on occasion to lick it off her fingers. Whenever she did that, her fingers would return wet with her saliva - and that wet touch was enough to make Annie squirm every time.

Initially, Annette thought the professor was doing it by accident. After all, the professor wasn’t always the most knowledgeable about social cues and all. But the look in Byleth’s eyes whenever she’d twitch told a different story. She was clearly doing it on purpose - and enjoying the way Annette’s body was reacting to her touch. Somehow, knowing that made the whole thing much more pleasant… More moans began making it past her lips, especially once Byleth took a moment to just basically fondle her small boobies - was this even necessary? She knew it wasn’t, especially as Byleth had to dip her hands in the pot later and reapply the oil to her boobs. However, Annie approved of it wholeheartedly.

Annie’s moans reached a peak as Byleth began massaging her thighs - slowly making her way towards her pussy. Her legs sure needed a good rub, that much was true… But the way her teacher dragged her fingers close to her pussy was inherently sexual. And her teacher dropped the pretenses not too soon afterwards - simply moving on to teasing her pussy. She dragged her fingers across her labia - Annie’s pussy lips being given a rough rub as her arousal poured onto Byleth’s fingers. Finally, after a few quick stabs to her clit, Byleth plunged a finger inside - and then another one. The orange-haired mage continued to gasp for air and moan as Byleth picked up the pace - finger-fucking her student with clear intent.

“Ah! Professor! P-Professorrr! I’m cumming!”

Only once Annie began spasming on the table, her pussy gushing out her release as she screamed out in pleasure, did Byleth let it up - watching Annette’s climax with satisfaction of a job well-done. As more cunt juice pumped out of Annette’s snatch, she carefully wiped it away - reapplying the oil as best as she could to Annie’s private parts. The mage-inclined girl just kept shaking on the table as she did that - her red face twisted in an expression of pleasure.

As Byleth decided she couldn’t do any better with preparing Annette for the spit, she took a step back - and quickly brought the long metal rod. The spike at the end of it was sure to tear through the flesh of whoever it was used on… And allowed for quick and relatively problem-free impalement. As she held it in her hand, Byleth looked down on Annette’s body - considering, how exactly should she use it on her student.

“You can put it either through her pussy, or through her ass~ Spitting her through her cunt will make her feel better initially, but it’ll also hurt more. I’ll leave that up to you, Byleth~”

Madelyn’s loud voice reached both of their ears - Madelyn making sure that the other students heard that as well. It was something they’d all benefit from knowing, after all. Be it if they were preparing to cook someone… Or if they wanted to be cooked themselves.

The insight from the green-haired woman - who was still holding Bernadetta’s trembling body - was all the help Byleth needed. The choice was clear - it’d maximize the enjoyment for both of them if the spit went into Annette’s pussy.

Byleth didn’t even wait for Annette to recover from her climax - quickly bringing in the rod in between her legs. Seeing what Byleth was doing, Annette spread her legs, however little she could - allowing the professor clear access to her snatch. After taking a moment to ensure that the angle was correct, Byleth thrust it in - to another happy moan from Annette. The metal touching against her inner walls was incredibly exciting - even more stimulating than Byleth’s fingers had been. It helped that the rod ventured far deeper into her, too. With all the lubrication Annie’s climax had provided, it slid right in with no issues - easily making it all the way in and to her cervix. That was the first hint of pain and discomfort for Annette - ending off her earlier orgasm nicely with a painful stab as the spit stabbed through the tightest part of her vagina and entered her womb.

The bump in the way didn’t cause Byleth to slow down at all - in a few seconds, the sharp, metallic tip was pressing against the back wall of Annette’s uterus. Her womb stretched out for a moment, then the spit pierced through it - entering her abdominal cavity proper. Annie yelped in pain as that happened. She knew it was only the prelude to the real pain - and was curious how much worse it was going to get.

The spit intermingled itself with Annette’s intestines, piercing through a few of them as others coiled itself around it. Only more minor pain for Annette - though one that sent some tingling back down her cunt. With the rod constantly sliding against the walls of her pussy, Annette was already turned on - and the pain she was feeling was certainly helping with that too.

The rod stabbed through Annette’s midsection - barely avoiding the girl’s lungs and heart. Her breathing picked up the pace instantly - it was much harder for her to suck air in now with the pressure on her lungs lowered. She wouldn’t be able to sing anymore.. But her singing practice allowed her to keep breathing even like that. She still moaned in enjoyment from time to time - her pussy clenching hard on the spit.

“T-thanks, p-professor~”

She muttered out in between moans as Byleth guided the spit further up - with it quickly sliding through her neck. Annie craned her head upwards to allow the spit to leave through between her lips - preventing her from speaking anymore. Those were final words Annie was perfectly fine with. At that point, her arousal had nearly reached its peak - which Byleth was glad to capitalize on. With one final shove, she pushed more of the spit inside - making sure that there was a long part of the spit coming out from between Annette’s lips. The crazy shivers and the cunt honey squirting from around the spit, as well as the muffled moans, showed that she succeeded in getting Annette off once more - the orange-haired girl cumming as her impalement had finished.

Securing her wrists and ankles to the spit so that they wouldn’t fall into the fire, Annette was all but ready. Byleth lifted her off the table, then carried her towards the wide firepit - and placed her right over the flames. Or rather, where the flames should be - except they weren’t lit yet. She could just light the fire herself… But the professor had a different idea. She looked at the students in the first row - fortunately, Dorothea was among them. The songstress’ magical skill should let her do precisely what was needed. Dorothea understood what Byleth expected of her as her teacher looked at her - throwing a precise fireball right into the fire pit, the flames caught by it. And, just to show off, she threw a second spell - this one, much stronger - at the second firepit, ensuring both of them were now lit.

Now, there was little to do but watch Annette roast. Byleth watched her from up-close, a hand venturing underneath her shorts once more - touching herself as Annette’s transformation into a meal continued. From time to time, she’d rotate the piece of meat to make sure Annette was roasting evenly - or pour more oil onto it to make sure the meat didn’t dry out. But otherwise, she was free to enjoy herself - and the blue-haired teacher did just that.

As Annette recovered from her second climax, the pain began to settle in. Now, her entire body rested entirely on the spit - and she could feel it pressing against her insides. The contents of her belly squeezed down against it, and so did her lungs - not to mention her cunt and womb also being directly against it. Initially, that last one was pleasant, while the rest hurt… But soon, it was only pain from all three. The rod quickly heated up over the fire - and once it did, the scorching-hot metal began burning Annie from the inside. But that wasn’t all the orange-haired girl was feeling. Her skin was also heating up - and below it, her muscles as well. Soon, the heat began to feel unbearable - with Annie forced to endure it anyways.

Oh, this was so damn boring! Why did she choose the spit? She was forced to be completely motionless, her arms and legs were tied up, and she couldn’t even speak! There wasn’t even anything going on - just her body slowly weakening, pain popping all over it… But she was forced to be completely passive! To make things even worse, she could hear Bernadetta moaning from her pot - showing just how much she was enjoying herself. That girl probably had all the freedom to do anything she desired in that pot… Oh, she’d take the opportunity to do anything! But instead the most she got was the professor turning the spit so her ass and back would get some time in the heat instead or pouring more of that slimy liquid onto her body. “Should have taken the pot, Annie!” She thought to herself as her entire body kept hurting.

Her sweat mixed in with fat that left through her pores in various spots - giving her body a beautiful glow. Underneath it, her skin began to shift its shade into a delicious brown - and below it, her muscles were cooking very well. The heat worked well on them - ensuring they’d taste delicious whenever someone sunk their teeth into them. The flesh cooking was quite painful - but thankfully, in some spots, her nerves would go out first, so she wouldn’t have to endure that. But in others, Annette had to - and the pain kept coursing through her body. Pain which had long since sated her curiosity about it… And with the nerves in her cunt burned away by the searing metal pressing against them, pain that couldn’t even help make her feel good.

Eventually, a delicious smell began filling the air - which Annette was able to make out was her own. Wow! That smell was delicious! Too bad she wouldn’t get the chance to taste it… If she tasted even half as good as she smelled, then she’d be such a yummy meal… Annie’s thoughts returned to the various meals she had cooked back at the monastery. They always tasted better if someone else was assisting her… And some of the ones she remembered most fondly were the ones where the professor had helped her. There were no doubts in her mind that her body was being prepared by the best - and she just knew they’d turn her into a wonderful meal.

As her muscles died and became meat, her limbs became limp in their bindings. As they were tied down anyways it was only a subtle shift - but easily noticeable to Byleth as she was right beside her. Annie was almost gone… The fingers working on Byleth’s cunt picked up the pace as the blue-haired woman tried to time her climax with the moment her student would pass on. Annette’s brain was going haywire at that point - the girl quickly losing touch with reality. This was it… She was dying now… Barely holding her mind together, she managed to direct her thoughts to those that were dear to her. “Mother… Uncle… F-Father… ...Mer… Cie… Hope … like … taste... “

With that final thought towards her best friend, Annette died - fulfilling her role for the demonstration. Her eyes rolled back in their sockets - the sight of that making Byleth cum. But even then she kept watching the roasting meat in the final stages of its time over the fire - making sure Annie’s sacrifice wouldn’t go to waste.

Madelyn let Bernadetta recover from the climax she had helped her reach - just watching Byleth work on Annette’s body in the meantime. The warm, small body shivering in her arms felt so pleasant… Leaving Madelyn confused - she had never felt that way before, and she had embraced plenty of girls in the past. What was going on? Watching Byleth have her fun with Annie was entertaining enough to chase those thoughts away for the moment, but the warm feeling persisted - Madelyn enjoying both. She offered some advice to Byleth - and everyone - as the blue-haired mercenary finished preparing Annette for the spit - and watched as the woman impaled the student on it. 

By the time Byleth had placed Annie over the flames, Bernie began to stir once more. The kindness Madelyn had shown to her was so surprising…  
“T-Thank you, M-Madelyn!”  
She stammered out while standing up on her still-shaking legs - immediately covering her mouth with both hands as she blushed. How could she be so disrespectful towards her? She ruined it again! “Way to go, Bernie! Now she hates you!” She scolded herself internally immediately - and was then caught by surprise by the happy nod from Madelyn.

“My pleasure~ Now, let’s get you cooking, shall we?”

She gestured towards the see-through pot waiting for Bernie - which Bernie’s gaze was immediately drawn to. This was where she would die… The archer found the idea infinitely interesting. Like a moth drawn to the flame, she approached the pot with wide eyes - pressing her hands against its cold surface to test how it felt. Then, she slipped one hand over the edge and into the water - which, at the moment, was at room temperature. A little cold, but Bernie knew it was going to become much warmer soon enough. And that knowledge sent droplets of her own production down her legs - the girl finding herself turned-on again.

“I brought you a chair~!”

Madelyn announced from behind - placing a chair right next to the pot. From it, Bernie would easily be able to hop in.

“T-thanks!”

Bernie replied in a shaky tone - then stepped up onto the chair. Like this, she was much higher than before - giving even the students in the furthest sits a view of her boobies. Grabbing the seam of the cauldron with both hands to support herself, Bernie lifted one leg in an attempt to put it in - then froze. This was it… This was her moment! She had fantasized about it for so long! Why was she hesitating now?

“Iiin you go~!”

Seeing her distress, Madelyn decided to give the girl a hand. With a push from behind, she shoved Bernadetta right over the edge. The purple-haired girl flailed her arms around as she fell - but she delved straight into the cauldron, just as intended. With a massive splash. The water fountaining from the pot splashed Madelyn heavily - drenching the princess’s face with water. As well as the top of her dress - which ended up completely soaked. It clung to her large breasts firmly, revealing their shape perfectly - something Madelyn was perfectly fine with. What she didn’t like, however, was the way the wet fabric felt against her skin - so, instead, she quickly removed her dress. Without it, most of Madelyn’s body was now exposed. Her titties and cunt were revealed to all of her students due to the princess’ distaste for underwear - the only parts of her body still covered were her legs and her forearms, her long socks with garters and her gloves covering them.

“Eeeeek!”

Bernie let out a surprised yelp as she suddenly lost her balance - and dove face-first into the water. In an instant, most of her body was enveloped with it - the archer gasping as she felt the cold liquid tickle against her skin. Some more sensitive spots acted up at the cold touch - her nipples and cunt being the main ones. The sensation sent a shiver down her spine as she rotated in the water to regain her balance - finally settling into a sitting position near the cauldron’s side. Her legs were curled up at the bottom - but there was still room for her to stretch them out if she wanted. 

Sliding against the back wall Bernie slowly lowered herself into the water - until it covered her shoulders. At that point, the only part of her not in the water was her head - though plenty of water had already splashed onto her face because of her fall. It was so cold in here… She could feel her teeth gritting together against her will as her body reacted to the cold. Overcoming that, Bernie turned around to take a look at the teacher - wondering, what was going to come next. To her surprise, she saw the green-haired woman pretty much naked - Bernie blushing at the sight. It w-was her f-fault, w-wasn’t it?

“I’m so s-sorry, p-professor! I d-didn’t m-mean to get you w-wet!”

She cried out in panic - yet again wondering if she had finally done something that’d make Madelyn snap. But Madelyn just laughed in return.

“Oh, you did get me wet alright! With your adorable moans before! It’s fine, I wanted to let these breathe anyways~” 

Mad slapped one of her tits, making it jiggle - and making Bernie blush even harder. Then, she turned towards her class - many of her students gawking with awe at her nude body.

“I need some help with moving the cauldron to the flames~”

She announced, and immediately a few students walked up to her. With the help of an Ingrid and a Leonie, the three women lifted the pot - with Bernie in it. 

“I’m so proud of you, Bernadetta! I would have expected you to just run away at the mere thought of doing this in front of us!”

Ingrid told the purple-haired girl warmly - Bernie bashfully nodding. Yeah, it was definitely hard for her… It wasn’t something she had always dreamed of, it was her strength showing here, for sure!

“Yeah, great job Bernadetta! With your example, I’m all pumped to die now! I wonder what the professor will come up with when it’s my turn to die~ Oh, professor! Can Byleth be the one to kill me? Please!”

Leonie added - directing her last words towards Madelyn.

“T-thanks, girls…”

Bernie replied to the two girls who, even though they were from different classes back at the monastery, she still considered friends. Their words helped her calm down a little - fully coming to terms with the fact that she really was dying, and there really were others watching her do it. With that came more excitement - Bernie subtly rubbing her thighs together to coax more pleasure from her pussy.

“Thanks for the help, girls!” Madelyn spoke as they reached the firepit - the three women lowering Bernie on top of it. “Does either of you want to stay and help some more?”

She asked after a moment - Ingrid shaking her head right away.

“Oh, I’m not a good cook - it’d be a waste! But I’m really looking forward to wolfing down some of Bernie’s delicious flesh~ That’s a type of meat I haven’t tasted before, but I’m sure she’ll be simply scrumptious!”

Leonie took a moment longer to respond, but also refused.

“No, I think I get it. Thanks, professor~ But I’d rather practice on someone all by myself - starting from tracking her down, and ending with feeding her corpse to my classmates!”

The moment the pot was lowered, Bernie immediately began to feel the heat through the pot’s bottom - specifically, against her ass. The water’s temperature began to rise, too - Bernadetta getting to feel the gradual increase.

“Oh, you might want to move your butt a little~ We want the water to be what cooks you, the pot will get hot much faster and your ass will end up burning. We wouldn’t want to waste such a lovely little rump!”

Madelyn’s words, again, didn’t fail to make Bernadetta blush - but she obeyed, shifting herself in the water as the green-haired girl asked. Madelyn watched her movements closely, until finally she gave Bernie a satisfied nod - approving the position she ended up settling into. Once that was done, Madelyn moved for the table with the ingredients - and began adding them to the pot, one-by-one. Some of them Bernie recognized, but others she didn’t - but she still watched curiously as Madelyn sprinkled, threw, or poured them inside. It was so weird to watch this… She had done it many times before when preparing meals - but now it was her being seasoned instead! Some of the spices touched her as they sunk into the water, tickling Bernie’s arms - making her laugh a little whenever that happened.

The magical flames burned hot, quickly warming the pot and through it, the water. Soon, Bernie could feel just how hot it was - each pore in her skin assaulted by the warmth. In places, it stung… In places, it was very pleasant. Before long, she moved one hand towards her pussy - and began teasing her snatch. Madelyn winked at her as she did it - reminding Bernie that she could see it all. Instantly, Bernie moved her hand away, her cheeks flushed - only to see Madelyn throw a long, phallic carrot into the pot.

“Use this~ Should make you feel even better than your fingers!”

Madelyn told her brightly - Bernadetta remembering that it was her who made her cum the last time. She nodded gratefully, before grabbing the carrot - and directing it towards her snatch. She thrust it in easily - moaning right away as her pussy was penetrated. As the heat kept growing, she just kept fucking herself with the carrot - Madelyn watching with a smile and throwing more things into the mix from time to time.

As the water moved past the point where it was tolerable, Bernadetta picked up the pace with her pussy. Her skin was burning, her flesh felt as if it was melting~ Her nipples especially felt as if they were going to pop off any minute. Growing curious about how it’d feel, Bernie moved her other hand towards them - and immediately let out a long, drawn-out moan. Just having a finger touch it sent waves of incredible pain through her body - and with that, came incredible pleasure. Wiggling her finger against it Bernie moaned louder and louder - the hand working at her cunt also speeding up instinctively. In just a moment of stimulating her over-sensitive nipple, Bernie was on the brink of cumming. With another loud scream she announced just that - her cunt juices now added to the cooking mixture she was bathing in.

“Having fun, Bernie~?”

Madelyn asked from nearby. Bernie was too shaken to answer, but the rapid nods from her confirmed that she very much did - her entire body going limp in the water as orgasmic limpness got to her. The flames, however, were merciless - Bernie cumming was not going to make them stop. The temperature kept creeping higher and higher. In no time, the water was too warm - and Bernie’s flesh began to die down. By the time the girl had recovered from her climax, many parts of her body were completely unresponsive - all they were providing Bernie with was more pain. Her head was out of the water, though, her brain was safe - and so, even that was something Bernie could endure.

Her arms were much weaker now - but through sheer force of will, Bernie was still able to move them. The hand at her cunt began pumping in and out, Bernadetta trying to go for one final climax - while the other one hovered near the water surface. She tried rubbing her titties again, but at this point she couldn’t feel anything within them - so instead, she just let that arm be. Her arm moved much slower, though - Bernie wondering, if she was even going to make it before her body completely shut down. 

While wondering about it, Bernie took a look around. Byleth was masturbating carefreely, Annie was limply roasting on the spit. The students were all watching them - a bunch of them taking Byleth’s example and touching themselves. Or her example - after all, she was also doing it. The many versions of her were slowly waking up at that point - Bernie wondering how many of them would pass out once more when they realized another her was there in front of the entire class, naked and dying. And then she took a look to the side and at Madelyn - only to see her much closer than before. The green-haired woman had brought the chair over and was now standing on it - leaning in towards Bernadetta. Her face was so close… What was she trying to do?

As she saw Madelyn leaning in even closer - their faces were basically touching at this point - Bernie panicked. She didn’t even know what she was doing as she moved lightning-fast - her free arm shooting out of the water. It moved out in a wide arc, then returned towards Bernie - on the other side of Madelyn’s body. Smacking into Madelyn’s back, it knocked the green-haired girl down - her bare titties landing right in the water. Immediately, Madelyn screamed in pleasure - her breasts assaulted by the extremely warm water from all sides. She let them dip in exquisite agony for several long seconds, her hand instantly shooting towards her cunt and furiously fingering herself. It was excruciating - but Madelyn thrived in her own pain. As she came, she realized that keeping them in for too long would cloud Bernadetta’s taste - so, with a disappointed sigh, she pulled them back out of the water - burning her palms as she pushed herself off the pot. Even with the quick dunk in the boiling-hot water, they were extremely red - the skin of her boobs irritated. Still, they were functioning completely fine - so, for the time being, she decided not to mutilate them any further.

Suddenly, Bernie was looking at the giant pair of mammaries belonging to Madelyn. They were so close! So, so, close! They even touched her! The sight, and the way they rubbed against her ruined skin, was the push Bernie needed to work towards a climax. At that point, the girl didn’t have the time to consider, if Madelyn was going to despise her for what she did - she just wanted to cum once more! She tried to move her arm to feel them up, but it was completely limp - it seemed that pulling Madelyn in used up the last of its strength. So instead she just worked her hardest on her pussy as more and more of her body would no longer respond. As she reached a climax, her cunt and hand were the only two things she could still feel - and as her climax washed over her, even her hand was gone. The overwhelming pleasure, however, stayed with Bernie as she finally died - her body stirring in the pot in her dying climax as the purple-haired girl died. Her mind was too clouded with how good she felt to have any final thoughts - Bernie’s face twisted into an ahegao as the purple-haired archer was no more.

Recovering from her own climax, Madelyn saw the look of death on Bernie’s face - blaming herself for missing the girl’s final moments. Her dead face was still very arousing, though - blank eyes rolled up, mouth wide open with her tongue sticking out, drool dripping down her chin and into the pot. Bernadetta was dead… So now, it was time to eat her!

“They should be juuust about ready now, Byleth~ So let’s get them out for everyone to enjoy!”

Madelyn told Byleth while walking over - and together, the two of them took the spit. Before, Byleth was able to do it on her own… But with her recent climax, Byleth was thankful for the assistance. They brought the orange-haired girl to the table, each of them untying a pair of Annette’s limbs - and letting them splay out on the table. The spit itself was still very hot - but it had a handle at the end through which Byleth was able to remove it. With it gone, Annette was ready to be eaten!

Fishing Bernie out of the pot took a little more effort. The water was too warm to simply put their arms into - even if Madelyn didn’t mind the pain, she doubted Byleth would be fine with doing that. In the end, they had to get two hooks - each of them putting one of them underneath one of Bernie’s shoulders. Lifting her up, they took Bernie out of the cauldron - and carried her towards another table. Dumping her on top of it, Bernie’s corpse gracelessly landed on it - showing that it was simply a piece of meat now, all that made the shy archer herself now gone.

“Dinner is served, everyone!”

Madelyn announced in a happy tone - eyeing both corpses hungrily.

“Usually, now you’d want to slice the corpse into pieces and serve them separately… But there’s too many of us here for that anyways. Just try to carve out a piece for yourself, but not one that’s too large - that goes especially for you, Ingrid. And don’t worry if you can’t get a taste now - our kitchens have pleeeeenty of girlmeat, you can just go there and ask. Just be careful what you say there~ Or you might end up as a meal yourself!”

Madelyn warned her students before going for Bernie’s corpse - and slicing off a few long stripes of the girl’s ass. Bernie listened to her advice, and in the end her butt ended up cooked perfectly. The meat had a certain firmness to it, and its flavor was really good~ Each time she bit down and more juice squirted onto her tongue, Madelyn squirmed in pleasure. She took her time with the archer’s delicious flesh, chewing each piece carefully - and watching as her students swarmed the corpses, hacking away the wonderful girlmeat. She was happy with how excited they seemed - and with how eager they looked to taste the flesh of their classmates. If they were doing that, then these girls were really adapting to this world just fine… And that made Madelyn very proud of them.

As the students returned to their seats with pieces of the corpses in hand, Madelyn eyed the two dead girls once more. Their bodies had been stripped of pretty much all of their meat… Leaving only two skeletons behind. That, and two heads, since they weren’t cooked. With a slash of her blade, Madelyn took Bernadetta’s head - eager to plant it on her wall. Anyone was free to take Annie’s head - she was sure the students were going to utilize it to its full extent as a fucktoy. But she wanted that bush of messy purple hair on her wall~!

“Alright everyone, this concludes today’s lesson. If anyone still has any questions, I’d be deliiighted to answer them! I’m fine giving a private cooking class to any of you, as well~ So just feel free to come to me and ask!”

Madelyn announced it as she picked up Bernadetta’s head - before leaving the classroom. She needed to add her latest trophy to her wall!

The Bernadetta who Madelyn had tried to call in bit chewed down on the final piece of another her’s meat - taking delight in the near-sweet taste of it. She had only woken up as both girls were done cooking - she had missed all of it! However, the delicious taste made up for it - thought she still wished she could have seen Annie and the other her die. But wait, if she had stayed conscious… Last thing she remembered was lady Madelyn calling her forth - and now, another Bernadetta had been turned into a meal. Oh no… Did she want to cook her? ...Maybe she was overthinking this? But even if she didn’t, lady Madelyn wanted her to help her with the cooking, didn’t she? And she failed her! She was worthless, worthless! Now, the princess was surely going to execute her! …Or maybe she wasn’t? Hey, wasn’t she just inviting people for individual cooking classes? She should go to her and apologize! Then, if she played things right, maybe she’d also be able to find out just how much she had seen of her fun with Petra… And just how Madelyn had truly felt about it. 

Once her initial panic outburst had settled down, Bernie had figured that the green-haired woman could have been fine with what she did to Petra… After all, she was simply following her teachings to the letter! She still wanted a confirmation, though. And then, maaaybe… Just maaaybe… They could actually have that cooking class? She did miss most of it now due to her passing out… But the two cooked corpses she saw were still suuuuch a turn-on! And her own flesh tasted so yummy! In just one bite, she had completely converted to eating girlmeat. First step was learning how to actually prepare it!

Done with the mental math, Bernie swallowed the last bite of her first girlmeat meal, and set off towards Madelyn’s room. As she walked, her imagination constantly switched between fantasies of who they’d cook and dark fears of Madelyn punishing her for either of the incidents. Still, she knew that if she didn’t do it now, she’d just spend the rest of her days here worrying about it - and for once she’d rather take the initiative. Onwards, to the princess’s quarters! ...Where were they again?


End file.
